In a related art, a saddle-type vehicle equipped with a canister has been known in which evaporated fuel in a fuel tank is temporarily absorbed to the canister from which fuel is supplied to an engine intake system (for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, a fuel vapor processing apparatus for an internal combustion engine has been known in which evaporated fuel in a fuel tank is temporarily absorbed to oil in an engine from which fuel is supplied to an engine intake system (for example, Patent Document 2).